The Legend of Sliversbane
by Kuzoa
Summary: The previous summary was crappy, so I won't put a summary, so I won't spoil the story. Read on and you'll see what "sliversbane" is all about!
1. Summer time

**Author's Note: Well, this is my second fic. Hope you like it! Btw, I'll be putting in the date of the specific event. (i.e. march 31st, something like that.)**

**The Legend of Sliversbane**

**-Chapter I-**

_March 1, 2157_

Decipher and his pet poring, Vermillion, went inside the principal's office in the Schweicherbil Academy. The principal was a mysterious person, and he was currently by the window, looking outside.

"So…….Why did you call me here?" he said.

The principal didn't reply. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, and another professor entered the room.

"Deoxys?" Decipher said, taking a step or two backward.

Deoxys was Decipher's cousin and co-professor. He gave him a pat on the back, as the principal sat down on his chair with his hands on the table. Decipher knew he was about to speak. He removed his fashion sunglasses from his hair and put them inside Vermillion's backpack.

"The reason I called you here is……" The principal began speaking…

"Hm?" Deoxys said, although he didn't mean to say it out loud.

The principal opened his drawer and drew out a piece of paper which seemed to have a schedule of events for the school.

"….is because I want you two to teach the whole batch at the Sage Castle later at 12pm. You two are by far the best professors we have, and as you may know, we've been doing this for three years now. But this year, we'll be adding an open forum."

"WHAT?" They both said, while looking at each other.

"But…but….but.." Decipher said as he turned his head to look at Deoxys.

"I know this is an honor but….." Deoxys was cut off by Decipher, who continued his statement.

"…our fields of expertise are different: WE TEACH DIFFERENT THINGS!" Decipher said….a vein slightly protruding from his head.

"It has to be done. Unless one of you would want to pair up with Helga!" The principal threatened, as he stood up and encircled the two of them.

"No!" They both shouted.

Helga, in the opinion of everyone in the academy which included students and faculty alike, was a pig. She was fat, had bad breath, B.O., you name it! Of course she doesn't know what others think of her.

"Fine. I accept." Deoxys said, with a long face.

"Me too." Decipher said, with a tinge of disgust in his face.

"Ok then, it's settled. 12pm later at the Sage Castle! DO NOT BE LATE!"

The two nodded their heads.

"Off with you!" They strode off, towards the teacher's lounge where they would pass the time. As they passed the hall, they saw many students being taught by some of their friends.

They opened the door of the lounge, and were bombarded with sarcastic compliments.

"Congrats! You got the job! Hurrah!" Scythie, a female professor who was a very good friend of theirs said, as she shook their hands. She was sort of giggling.

"I just wish it was me who's going to be up there on the stage….." Helga said, and as she did, the fish in the fish bowl next to her died.

"Decipher! You're part of the Bloody Rain exorcism guild right?" Zan, another one of their friends said.

"Yes. Why?" He replied.

"I'm gonna tell the whole guild about this! This is really something!" Zan said, trying very very hard to hide his giggling.

"What? Nooo!" Decipher replied.

"Oh glee." Deoxys said. Decipher heard him.

"You're in this with me!" he replied.

Time had passed, as Decipher and Deoxys were being teased, although somehow, Decipher found it funny, and usually laughed at jokes intended to insult him. He was, after all, a happy-go-lucky person. The clock struck 12, and they all left the room and head towards the castle, as did the students.

Deoxys and Decipher went up the stage on opposite sides, with the students cheering for them. It seems they were very popular with the pupils.

"Umm….ok, as your exorcism professor, I will talk about the undead….." Deoxys stole the mike, so that he could speak."

"And I, as your loving biology professor, will show you the effects of metamorphosizing."

Decipher took back the mike.

"Right, anyway…let's start."

He turned to Vermillion and said "This won't hurt a bit. I swear."

"What? What are you going to do? Noooo!" Vermillion twisted and turned. He grabbed unto a near post. Wait a minute, he had hands now. And feet. But wait, they were decaying. Ugh!

"Ok, so….to kill an undead, we either have to…." Decipher turned once more to Vermillion. He murmured something, and made a copy of Vermillion.

"Right, so we can either use the element of fire or holy, but holy does better damage. Now, if you don't have one of those, you can enchant the land…" He murmured something again, and a blue mist engulfed the stage.

"…..then cast a spell that would be amplified. In this case, I should use cold bolt as this blue mist better known as Deluge amplifies ice spells." He drew out his wand from thin air and pointed the snake tip at Vermillion's body which was now in the shape of a ghoul. Bolts of ice fell down and exterminated it. The crowd cheered for him.

He then made another clone of Vermillion.

"For those of you who can't do either, you can follow the way of the exorcist." The lights went out to give a better atmosphere. He summoned a fireball which then encircled him and lit the whole castle.

He started chanting in Latin out loud. Everyone could hear him. Vermillion's clone just stood there. It wasn't moving. Then again, it wasn't blinking, breathing, nothing at all. It was closely paying attention to Decipher. He then opened his palm towards it, and said a few more latin words.

Deoxys stole the mike and said "…or you could do this!" with a snap of his fingers, Vermillion's clone as well as Vermillion himself turned back into their poring selves.

It was too late. Decipher finished the incantation. The clone began to bubble. Then stopped bubbling.

"Hah! See? No stupid incantation work on porings!" Deoxys said through the mike.

"Of course not! It's not a demon!" One person in the audience said. Then the rest of them agreed with that guy. Suddenly, the clone exploded, and the pink substance flew everywhere. Decipher lifted his hand up into the air, and all the slime vanished.

"Woooow" The audience said, looking around the place in awe.

"I knew you were going to do that, so I cast an exploda-exorcism chant, one which strangely works on all types of monsters. In other words, Holy Light." He said. "Others say only Acolytes can use them, but as long as you know the incantation, YOU CAN TOO!"

The audience began talking, as they had never known this piece of information before.

"Pshhh…all you need to do is to turn it into a poring then kill it with a spell." Deoxys said, as he grabbed the mike.

"That just proves you're weak." Decipher replied.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"If you were really strong, then you would be able to kill it without turning it into a poring." He snapped his fingers and Vermillion changed into a ghoul once more.

Deoxys drew out his wand as well and pointed it at Decipher. Tons of porings appeared and began headed towards him. In the middle of all of them, he saw a poring larger than the rest.

"Try out a mastering!"

"Hmph!" Decipher replied, and with a wave of his wand, a large lightning bolt fell from the ceiling, destroying it, and hit each one of the porings and killed them all, including the mastering. The pieces of the ceiling went back into place just before hitting Decipher.

"Poring!" Deoxys snapped his fingers and Vermillion changed into a poring again.

"Normal form!" Decipher shouted, snapped his fingers, and Vermillion changed into a ghoul.

"Poring!" Poring.

"Normal form!" Ghoul.

"Poring!" Poring.

"Normal form!" Ghoul.

A sweat drop fell from Vermillion's head, with a vein bulging out.

"Poring!" Poring.

"Normal form!" Ghoul.

"STOOOOP IT!" Vermillion shouted. The laughing audience and the two arguing professors stopped. The whole castle was quiet.

"Change me back into a poring…OR ELSE!" Vermillion threatened Decipher.

"Yes, yes of course!" He snapped his fingers, and he turned back into a poring. He hopped down the stairs and Decipher followed him.

"Okay, since Decipher is gone, and Deoxys hasn't taught much, he will be the one to answer your questions." The principal said, as he appeared from behin the curtains. He handed over the mike, and went back.

"What if we mispronounce a word in an incantation?" One of the pupils said, through a mike set-up in the aisle before the stage.

"Erm….one moment please." He turned and looked at the principal who was now smiling.

"Hellllp!"

Decipher stepped out the doors of the castle. There was a warm breeze that filled the air. He went over to his hover-convertible and inserted the key. Vermillion hopped in, and Decipher strapped on his seatbelt. He twisted the key, and the car started hovering. He took out his glasses from Vermillion's bag and wore them on his hair. They left, the wind blowing Decipher's fuzzy, red hair.

"Look, I'm sorry." Decipher apologized to Vermillion.

"It's okay. You make great lasagna anyway!"

They were headed towards Geffen, where he lived. School was out. It was officially the beginning of summer. He could see the deep, blue sky, which clamed him. The plants were also greener now, and the streams were also bluer.

They saw the Geffen tower. They were near Geffen. They twisted around through Mt. Mjolnir, crossed the bridge that connected to Geffen City's Island, and they finally arrived. They went over to the south-east corner, where his humble abode was, and parked his car in his garage. The two went in. Vermillion sat on the couch, turned on the tv, and before Decipher realized it, Vermillion had dozed off. He then went upstairs toward his room, grabbed a book from his shelf entitled: Exorcism through the ages, and lay down his bed while reading his book.

As he was reading, he heard a ringing. It was his phone. He looked at the screen, it read "Constantine", their guild master.

"Hello? Decipher speaking." He said into the receiver.

"Yes, right, anyway, could you come to……" Decipher heard a monster's scream.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Come to the clocktower! Quickly!"

"Hello? HELLO?" No use. The phone was put down.

"Something is definitely wrong! Vermillion!"

Decipher ran down the stairs and out, then went inside his car. He drove at top speed towards Al de Baran. He drew his cellphone once more, went to his phonebook and pressed "Magnus", his partner and best friend.

"Magnus! I need backup! Come to the clocktower!" He didn't give him a chance to reply, as he put down the phone immediately. They were now at Mt. Mjolnir.

**-Bloody Rain guild HQ at Al de Baran-**

"I wonder what's up with that guy?" Magnus said to himself as he walked towards the clocktower. He looked up at the massive structure. A loud, banging sound signaled that it was 3 o' clock. It did that every 3 hours, or 12, 3, 6 and 9.

He went inside the structure and walked quite casually, blasting anything or anyone that came close to him. He was now on the third floor when he remembered he needed a key to open the door to the 4th floor.

"Oh damn!" A pack of alarms approached him.

"Guess I'll have to find one myself huh?" He turned his back at the alarms from one second, then faced them again. Green lights filled the space they were in, in the shape of a box, protecting both the alarms and Magnus. He held a talisman on his right hand which seemed to hold together the lights. He drew out another talisman and began to chant in latin. The moment he finished chanting the words, the lights disappeared, and the alarms dropped dead, and one of them dropped a key.

"Here we go!"

He picked up the key, then went over to the door at the upper-left corner. He inserted the key, and turned it clockwise. He ventured in, and after a few steps, he saw Constantine, his guild master.

He was holding something in his hand. A tablet.

"Oh! Magnus! I see you came too, but as you can see, I no longer need help." He scratched his head while a large sweat drop trickled down his face.

**-Al de Baran-**

Decipher reached Al de Baran and parked his car near the clocktower.

"Vermillion! Hurry!"

Vermillion hopped down the car and followed Decipher as they ventured inside the clocktower. It was dark, especially on the third floor. But Decipher seemed to know his way inside pretty well. He went towards the door in the upper left corner which led to the 4th floor. It was open.

"It looks like Magnus got here before me…"

The two of them went inside and saw Magnus and Constantine talking to each other.

"Oh! Decipher! Guess we were too late, the boss has already taken care of everything!" Magnus shouted out as he waved his hand.

"Get out of here now! You're in grave danger!" As soon as he said that, Constantine was grabbed by a large hand. Magnus and Decipher ran towards where the hand brought him. They saw a large demon holding Constantine in one hand, and the tablet on the other.

"Magnus! You ready?" Decipher looked as his partner while he said this.

"You betcha!"

"Vermillion! Hide somewhere! This is going to be ugly."

They both drew out gemstones and began their assault.

…_.to be continued_

**Author's Note: I hoped you all liked it! Lolz. R&R, if ever you wish to flame me, do it a little bit politely….please.**


	2. The Legend of Sliversbane

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the first chapter, so I'll put it here. _I do not own Ragnarok Online. I don't own all the characters either, and some are completely made up._**

**The Legend of Sliversbane**

**-Chapter 2-**

March 1, 2157

Just before the hand slammed into the space the two were at, they both jumped to the sides, with their gems still in their hand. Decipher began to charge at the thing, his yellow gem now glowing. He threw the gem on the ground as he was going closer and closer to it. The gem broke, red mist engulfed the whole floor. It was burning everyone: including Decipher and Magnus. Decipher landed on the ground near it. He knew their was still some time before the demon could get his senses straight, so he threw another gem on the ground. Blue mist engulfed the spots were Decipher and Magnus were, cooling them down. The demon opened its eyes. He slammed the ground where Decipher was. Magnus threw a gem at him, and pink light emerged from beneath him, protecting him.

"My turn!" Decipher said to the demon.

He raised his hand, then after a few seconds dropped it, and bolts of fire began to rain down on it, amplified by the red mist. He drew out his book and began slamming it, with the bolts still raining down on him. He turned to look at Magnus. He was chanting. Excellent! He knew it would all be over soon.

It stopped raining. The pink light disappeared as well as the red and blue mist. Decipher didn't notice, so the demon slammed him to a wall. He just lay there. He couldn't move, the demon was walking towards it. He was afraid.

He closed his eyes and said to himself, "This is it. The end of my life. Goodbye Vermillion! Magnus! Constantine!"

The demon raised its hand, Constantine was held on its other hand, and watched in terror as his guildmate was about to die. The demon swung its hand towards Decipher, about to smash him, when it dropped dead. Constantine was released from its grip.

Decipher stopped shivering. He looked at the ground, there was light, a bright light. Above, he could see a faint image of an angel with a trident, and fiery red hair.

"Magnus! Thank you so much!" Decipher and Constantine said together.

"It's no prob!" He replied. Vermillion came out of hiding and hopped towards his master, Decipher. Constantine picked up the tablet he was carrying just a while ago, before the demon grabbed him.

"By the way….what IS that thing?" Magnus said as he touched the tablet and the engraving.

"….Decipher, can you understand this?"

"No. I've never seen any language like this before."

"I'll explain at the guildhouse. Not here. Look around you." Constantine told the two, butting in their discussion.

They did exactly what they were told, and they could see just what he meant.

"It's creepy here, I never noticed that before." Decipher said. Large sweat drops trickled down Magnus and Constantine's head.

The three went out of the clock tower and into Decipher's convertible-hover. He inserted the key, twisted it clockwise and it began hovering. Although the Bloody Rain HQ was just 5 minutes away, Decipher told them they should ride in his car as it might be towed away. He drove, and before they knew it, they were at the HQ.

"Ooookaayyy….." Magnus said to Decipher.

All of them entered the HQ. Many people were here. Knights, wizards, crusaders, and lots and LOTS of priests. It is, after all, an exorcism guild.

Constantine went up to his room and began broadcasting.

"May I have your attention please? Yes, thank you." He paused for a while, looking at the two.

"I have found the first piece of Sliversbane bu….." He paused as everyone was now talking to each other. He waited for them to stop.

"…..but with great difficulty, mind you. If it weren't for Magnus Exorcisma and his partner, Decipher Skyheart, I wouldn't be here anymore."

The two blushed. People outside the master's room peered into the glass and looked at them.

"So I now appoint these two to search for the other five pieces of Sliversbane. Let's give them a round of applause! "

Everyone in the guild clapped for them. Even Constantine. And everyone seemed to like them now more than ever.

"That will be all." Constantine closed the P.A. system, and handed them the slab.

"This is the first piece of Sliversbane, I give you my blessing as well as God's to find the other five. May you not be tempted by the false gods and goddesses, Odin, Freya, Thor, and the likes."

The crusader knelt before them, which was an unusual sight, and began praying in latin. Translated, he said:

_Lord God Almighty, _

_Bless these two vanguards of the light_

_That they may slay the evil_

_And resurrect the good._

_If they are ever to be tempted, _

_Protect them._

_This I ask, in Your name._

_Amen._

"If I may ask….what exactly is this….Sliversbane? If I am correct, it means "partial curse", is this correct?" Decipher asked Constantine after he made the sign of the cross.

"Yes, that is correct. Why don't I tell you the Legend of Sliversbane?"

"Sure!" After Decipher had said this, The three sat down on the floor, the doors locked, the windows closed. It was dark. The only light was the candle Decipher had lit.

"The Legend of Sliversbane. 3, 000 years ago……." Constantine began. Decipher started imagining every word.

_April 30, 843 B.B. (before Balder)_

_Queen Apocrypha sent a crusader to investigate a gate in the western parts of Midgard. Rumors have been spreading that demons come out of that gate every full moon._

"_Yes, m'lady." Grandus Crosse, a renowned crusader and anti-Odin, as he believed in the Christian faith, said to his queen as he knelt before her._

"_All believers of Odin will perish before my sword." He said, as he went out to the stables to fetch his peco. He got on, and traveled to the west in search of this gate of demons._

"_The rumors say that this was God's punishment against those who believed in the false gods. But why would God bring to the Midgardians such terror and chaos?" This question hovered above Grandus' head the whole journey which lasted 3 months. When he arrived at the gate, it was a full moon._

"_Oh boy. If the rumors ARE true, then I'm in big trouble."_

_The door opened slightly as the light of the moon shone._

"_..at least I know this much is true..." He said to himself as he drew his sword from its sheath._

"_Face me you demons!"_

_The door was now completely open. Grandus couldn't see inside as it was pitch black even with the light of the moon shining directly at it. Suddenly, demons started coming out. The little devils now had wings. They came out so quickly that it startled Grandus and he fell to the ground. The devils came at him slashing his body, piercing through his thick armor._

"_Arrgghhh!" A surge of pain entered Grandus' whole body. _

_He was covered in blood. Ravens started flying away from that area, and the devils started circling him in an orderly manner. Every now and then, one of them would fly at him and slash him. After a few slashes, his right arm literally fell down the ground. It was severed. Grandus was shocked at this sight. Tears trickled down his face, as the thought of never seeing his loved ones ever again ran across his mind. He would never see his beloved fiancé, the princess, princess Asanna, as well as the queen, his parents, siblings and friends. One of them went flying down at him, and Grandus didn't notice at all. It slashed his left eye, painting the whole eyeball red. The pupil and iris were no longer visible._

_He was loosing blood fast, and now he was crying blood. Another one few down, this time slashing his stomach open. Blood gushed out accompanied by some food he had just ate. The whole spot he was in was now red._

"_The rumors….they were true……" He whispered to himself as another one chopped of his right ear._

"_I will not be killed by demons just standing here!" He shouted as he tried to stand up. Useless. He fell back immediately as his foot was just chopped off._

_He drew out his sword and pointed it at his peco._

"_I'm sorry, but this is for the salvation of the world." He slashed it. The demons smelled the food and flew towards it, all at the same time._

"_God! If you love me so much, why do you do this to me?" and with that, he stabbed himself and holy light was emitted by his body. The light, in the shape of the cross pushed back the demons into the gate as it closed. Having a very small amount of time left before he died, he took a large stone and crafted it into a slab. He began writing the words "Inomini Patre, El Filye, Espiritu Sancti….Amen" over and over again, which meant "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, amen" (A/N: am I correct?). He brought it over to the door which was being forced open from the inside. It was as if God was on his side as he covered the moon, so that the gate won't open. As he placed the slab on the door, he began chanting in Latin._

"_Inomini Patre, El Filye, Espiritu Sancti…..Amen" ( taken from Black testament by infinite circle as I don't know how to speak latin) _

_The door was now sealed. He removed the slab from the door and placed it on the ground._

"_May no one ever find you, because I condemn you…Sliversbane! The key to the gate of demons, thou shalt never be found!" He slammed his sword into the stone and it split into six pieces, mysteriously, they were six PERFECT pieces. They flew off into different directions. He wrote a message on the ground._

"_I will guard this gate forever even in death!" was the inscription._

"_This is the end of my road. Goodbye." Grandus dropped dead._

_-100 years later-_

_Grandus' body was found, as well as his message on the sands. Creepily, they were still there, so the archaeologists thought they were just a prank. The moment they thought that, the sky darkened, and a bolt of lightning fell down on the inscription, erasing it. The archaeologists were afraid, and brought the body to the Sanctuary in Prontera. Grandus was beatified and canonized on that same day, and proclaimed Saint Grandus Crosse……_

"…the very first exorcist."

"Constantine, you have a great imagination!" Magnus said.

"Yeah, that was the best story I've ever heard!" Decipher added.

"That was no story. That is the real legend." Constantine checked the clock and looked out the window as he opened the blinds.

"It's getting late, you should head back now. Since you two are in this Sliversbane thing together, I suggest that Magnus should sleep in your house, Decipher."

"Yes of course! That would be no problem! Right Magnus?" Decipher turned and looked at him. He just smiled.

"Off with you then!"

They went put of the headquarters and into the car. Again, Decipher started the engine and the car started hovering. It was very dark now, so he opened his lights.

"It's quite chilly out tonight." Magnus said to Decipher.

"Yeahh….."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it? Like close the car?(A/N: the thing when you put the roof on the convertible, dunno what it's called, or is it just called closing the roof?)"

"No."

"Sigh…"

"Can we just go now?" Vermillion butted in.

They drove off, into Mt. Mjolnir. They could hardly see anything, and in more than one time, they almost bumped something. Something like large plants or trees.

Once again, Decipher saw the Geffen tower. They were near. He drove towards the landbridge that connected Geffen's island to the rest of Midgard. He drove towards his house at the lower-right corner and parked his car in the garage.

He looked at Magnus. He was asleep. He touched his shoulder then Magnus woke up instantly. The three went inside, Decipher went to the kitchen. Magnus and Vermillion were typical couch potatoes and just sat by the tv.

The aroma of Decipher's cooking filled the room. The two potatoes followed the smell and saw Decipher cooking a variety of delicious meals.

"Lasagna!" Vermillion said, drooling as he did.

"Fried rice, chicken and…and…GRAVY!" Magnus said, drooling as well.

Vermillion was about to steal some Lasagna, then Decipher slapped him with the spatula he was holding.

"No food until I am finished!"

"Awwww….." They both said.

"Sigh…..you know, you can help me out to make things faster!

"Anything for lasagna!" Vermillion said as he hopped towards the kitchen.

"….and gravy!" Magnus followed.

The moment they entered the room, they were bombarded with commands from Decipher.

"Magnus! Get the rice!"

"Vermillion! Rub my feet!"

"Magnus! Stir the sauce!"

"Vermillion! Massage my back!"

"Magnus!"

Magnus looked at him, hitting his hand repeatedly with the spatula.

"You don't seem to be doing anything."

Vermillion stopped massaging.

"And what does this have to do with cooking?" Vermillion said with a menacing tone. Something you don't hear every day.

They both approached him slowly and menacingly.

"Oh look at the time! We should eat now! I'm starving!" with that, they were mesmerized and floated towards the dining table, leaving Decipher to bring the food. Each time a plate filled with food was placed on the table, it was devoured by the two instantly after it was placed. When Decipher sat down the table, his companions were already upstairs, "sleeping".

"Sigh……" He went over to the fridge, thinking he would just forgive them, and went to look for something to eat, something like processed meat.

"Let's see…what is there to eat…..there's……APPLE JUICE? Isn't there anything else?"

At this point, Decipher was furious, and shouted, "Magnuuus! Vermillioooon!"

**Author's Note: That ends chapter 2, hope you all liked it! Lolz. This fic won't be as long as the others you've seen, such as some I've never finished reading, as they had chapters of like…..42?...38?...99? I can never reach that. Probably only around 1520 or less. Well, see you all at the next installment!**


	3. The Fallen Angel

**-Chapter 3-**

_March 2, 2157  
_

"Ack!" Decipher shouted, as Vermillion had just spilled his pancakes on Decipher's shirt.

"Vermillion! These were my favorite PJs!"

"I'm sorry!" Vermillion replied.

Meanwhile, Magnus was just on the same table enjoying the argument.

"Argh! Well, anyways, I have to go to the grocery to get more food. Magnus, you coming?" Decipher said, after he cleaned up his shirt.

"Umm….yeah, sure! I'll go take a bath now…."

The two glared at him in a menacing way. Decipher showed him his shirt.

"On second thought, maybe you should go first, Decipher."

Decipher went up the stairs to his room. He opened his closet, and got a pair of dark, blue denim pants and a shirt with the design of a poring, sleeping. He went inside the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. He took off his clothes, then went in and opened the shower.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

His scream could be heard throughout the whole city of Geffen. Magnus and Vermillion were covering their ears.

"It's cold…….it's cold……..brrrrrrr!"

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" Vermillion shouted out as he cleaned the table. Magnus was in the kitchen sink, washing the dishes.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They heard another deafening sound from Decipher.

"What now?" Magnus shouted as he stopped washing.

"Vermillion! You forgot to flush the toilet! It's full of jellopy!" Decipher opened the door hastily, with a towel tied around his legs. He descended down the stairs, with a large vein popping up on his head.

"Vermilliooooon!" He shouted.

"Oh fine! I'll flush it." He hopped up the stairs, into the bathroom. The two of them downstairs heard the flush of the toilet.

"Magnus! You can use it now. I'm done." He went back up the stairs, got his clothes from the bathroom and went inside his room to dress up.

Magnus went in the bathroom as Decipher went out of his room. He was finished dressing up. He walked downstairs, with a book in hand, entitled: "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events".

Vermillion hopped up to him and said, "Hey, are you mad at me?"

Decipher patted him. He wobbled.

"No. Of course not. You're one of my best friends!"

Vermillion hopped up and down in joy. He noticed that Decipher was now reading his book, he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"Say, what's so god about reading books anyway?" Vermillion said, as h analyzed the cover of the book.

"Try it! Why don't you grab a book from my shelf and read it instead of watching tv all day?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Magnus was all dressed up. Today, he was wearing a black trench coat accompanied by a fluorescent, blue shirt inside, and denim pants.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Okay, let's go! Vermillion you watch the house!"

They walked towards the front door, opened it, then walked outside. Before Decipher closed the door, he said to Vermillion, "By the way, DO NOT let anyone in except us? Okay?"

"Yessir!" Vermillion replied. Decipher closed the door. The two hopped inside the car. Vermillion heard the car leave the garage. The house was all to himself now.

"Let's see……what can I do?"

He paused for a while with a facial expression that would've entertained Decipher.

"TV!"

He hopped towards the couch, pushed the "power" button on the remote, and began watching.

"_Try it! Why don't you grab a book from my shelf and read it instead of watching tv all day?"_

He remembered Decipher's words and closed the tv. He went up to his master's room and looked at his humungous shelf.

"Boy, he sure has a lot of books!"

He hopped across the shelf, looking at the title of each book.

"Exorcism, boring. The complete idiot's guide to exorcism, what the heck?"

He went through every book, none of them seemed to interest him. Then he saw it. The book of revelations. His eyes widened and he grabbed the book. His insides were grumbling. He was about to poop.

"Oh no! Decipher will get mad! To the bathroom!"

He hopped towards the bathroom, with the book in…..er…..hands, or whatever.

He opened the toilet seat, sat on it, and began reading the book.

**-Meanwhile, at the grocery….-**

"So……exactly WHAT kind of stuff do we need?" Magnus asked Decipher as they left the car. He gave him a list of things.

"Whoa! Well these are a lot!"

"That's right! I meant it to be a lot. That way, I would have something to do till lunch."

The doors of the grocery opened as the sensor sensed them. They went in and were blasted by the air coming from the air curtains. Decipher fixed his red, fuzzy hair.

"Ok, so the first thing to do is to get a cart."

They went over to the kafra personnel and asked to rent a cart.

"That will be 30z please. Thank you!"

They paid the girl, and they got a cart. Decipher checked the list.

"Okay, first we need eggs, cheese, and other dairy products. To the dairy section!"

"Well that was creepy. I think I'm finished jellopy-excreting now."

Vermillion closed the book, and hopped down the toilet. He reached out for the door knob. It didn't budge.

"Oh no! I'm locked in!"

**-Beneath the Prontera castle-**

The high council was having a meeting. Something about the _"rite of ascension"._

"Viceroy, do you really want to go through with this? If we…..fail, all who take parting the ceremony will cease to exist!" One of them said to the viceroy.

"That is why we will NOT fail. Bring in the fallen angel!"

The massive doors opened, two masked figures entered, bring with them a prisoner with shackles on his right and left arms and feet. When they reached the center, the shackles were chained to the ground, and the "fallen angel" was kicked and he fell to the ground.

"Shimizu Kaito, the fallen angel, reveal your true self, so that we, Queen Quisha Laodamia's Royal Advisory council may be able to perform the rite of ascension, so that I, the viceroy, may be able to fulfill my dreams of becoming an immortal: a god!"

"I am NOT a fallen angel! What are you talking about?"

The viceroy stood up.

"Hiding the truth I see. I can see your past buried deep within your eyes. Stop hiding it. Rejected by God, and sent back to this earth to live……as a taboo!"

"I AM NOT!" His voice echoed all throughout the arena. The whole place became silent for a few moments.

"Fine then." The viceroy pointed at Kaito. He began to chant in an unknown language, similar to latin.

Red sparks emerged from Kaito's back, and an angel and a demon's wing emerged from his back. He WAS a fallen angel.

"See?" The viceroy said to the whole council. They all stopped talking, because of their astonishment.

"Let's perform the ritual now."

They gathered around in a circle, and began chanting in the same language the viceroy had been talking in a few moments ago. Kaito fell to the ground. He couldn't move. There was nothing he could do now.

The viceroy pointed once more at him. Kaito knew his life was about to end, so he made a desperate move to live. He tugged on the chains chained to his various body parts, and they came off. He stretched out his wings, flew upward and broke through the stained glass.

"Damn!"

The whole council started muttering different words to each other.

"Viceroy, shouldn't we go look for him?"

"Bring in Midgard's finest warriors. We're going to look for him…..even if it costs our lives!"

"Yessir."

And with that, the viceroy strode off, slamming the door shut.

"I guess that's all we'll need!"

Decipher lined up to pay for the items while Magnus put in some more…..stuff.

"What's this for?" Decipher said, as he picked up a pack of gummy bears.

"We've gotta have gummy bears! Never leave the grocery without gummy bears!"

"Fine. Fine."

Decipher pushed the cart forward. It was there turn. The kafra personnel took their items and recorded each one of them. Then another kafra put all the stuff into plastic bags.

"That will be 1, 254z please. Thank you." He payed the kafra, took the bags and they left. Magnus and Decipher loaded the trunk of the car with the bags and hopped inside. Decipher ignited the engine, and he drove off, back to his house, which was just a couple of blocks away.

They reached the house, unloaded the car and went in.

"Vermillion! Open up!" Decipher was now banging the door.

"Vermillion!" He was now forced to open it with his keys. He dropped the bags he was carrying, reached in his pocket, grabbed the key and opened the door.

"Vermillion? Where are you?"

"….maybe he went out." Magnus suggested.

"Sigh…."

Decipher left him to unpack the bags. He went up to his room to get another book to read. Just then he noticed something.

"Where's the book of revelations?" He said as he dug through his book case.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Magnus went up, as he couldn't stand the screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't just stand there! Help me find the book!"

He dug the book case as well, until all of the books were on the floor. No sign of the Book of Revelations.

"That book was given to me by the bishop of rune-midgard! We've got to find it!"

They went over to the computer room and looked around. It wasn't there.

"Where is it?"

"Calm down! Let's just retrace your steps. Where did you go last night?"

"But I didn't bring it with me!"

"You had a bag. You didn't even check what's inside!"

"Oh fine. Yesterday, I went to the top of Geffen tower to have a chat with the talking dog."

"Okay, we'll go there."

They went out the door, and just walked towards Geffen tower, which was just a few meters away.

"Okay, here we are. Now we need to **_SCALE_** this thing?" Magnus asked as he looked at the massive structure.

"Yes."

"Gulp."

They went in and found the staircase, and climbed it. Only a few steps and Magnus was panting really hard now.

"Gosh, you really are out of shape!"

They finally reached the top after thousands of steps.

"Darsia, have you seen my book of revelations? I think I dropped it here yesterday." Decipher asked the talking dog.

"No."

He descended down the stairs and intersected with Magnus.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked.

"It's not there." He replied.

"WHAAAAAT?" Magnus's cry could be heard all throughout Midgard.

"First you made me climb all the way up here, then you make me go down again?" He said as he descended down the stairs.

"I made a mistake. Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? DON'T FREAK OUT? You just made……."

He was cut off by Decipher who had just inserted a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He did the same with his, and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Cigarette?" Decipher offered him. A vein was now sprouting from Magnus' head.

He spit out the cigarette.

"Hey! You could've given that to me!"

"Well you should've asked first!"

"Well anyway, this is the only place I went to yesterday. I think maybe we should go back now. I need to use the bathroom."

Decipher and Magnus ran back to the house, Decipher running at extreme speeds. He opened the door to the bathroom and found…..

"Vermillion? MY BOOK!"

"Oh. Here. I was locked in. Gosh. I'm sorry. Lemme go fix lunch." Vermillion hopped down the stairs as Decipher went in. He locked the door.

"Oh no….here we go…" Vermillion said to Magnus.

"What's wrong?"

"3….2…..1…."

"Vermilliooon! You forgot to flush the toilet! There's jellopy everywhere!"

**Author's Note: Hm…..is anyone still reading this fic?**


	4. Apocryphal Writings

**-Chapter 4-**

_March 3, 2157_

"I've got it! Three tickets to Gravity's concert!" Decipher said as he closed the front door and removed his bag from his body.

"Whoa! How'd you get these? These are suppose to be sold-out!" Magnus said as he examined the tickets to check if they were authentic.

"Let's just say I have connections."

"When's the concert anyway?" Vermillion asked.

Magnus flipped the ticket over and over trying to find the date of the concert.

"Let's see…..it says here April 3, 2157."

"What will we do till then?" Vermillion said, putting on his "thinking look".

"Well, you go think of what you can do. I'll be upstairs in the balcony for my YB (yosi break or his time to smoke)"

"You really should stop smoking. It's bad for your health." Magnus said as he rejected Decipher's offer of a cigarette.

"I only have one life. I should enjoy it to the fullest." He said as he climbed the stairs.

_April 3, 2157_

One month has passed since Decipher bought the tickets to Gravity's concert. It was now 12 noon, and the three of them had just finished eating their lunch.

"Burp!" Vermillion burped after he ate the last steak.

"Well….are we ready to go?" Decipher asked.

"Of course." Magnus replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Vermillion added.

"Ok then! Let's get rolling!"

They stood up, went outside into the garage and hopped in. He ignited the engine and they started hovering. The garage door opened, Decipher backed up, and they were on their way.

"Say……..Who is this "_Gravity_" anyway?" Magnus suddenly asked as they left the Geffen fields.

"What do you mean _"Who is this "gravity" anyway"?"_ Decipher asked, and as he did, he lost control and almost bumped a tree. He regained control just before they hit the tree and suffered a horrible fate.

"You mean you don't know who Gravity is?" Vermillion asked

"It would seem……" A sweat drop trickled down Magnus' face as he said this.

"Gravity is Midgard's best band ever, consisting of a dancer, Dy Phawn, a bard, Zan and a drummer, Kaiser. These three really rock!" Decipher explained.

"Is that so?"

The car stopped. A guard walked up to where Decipher was seated and asked where he was going.

"Where just going to Gravity's concert thank you." Decipher replied.

"Please surrender all your firearms."

The three just stared at him.

"What kind of firearm do you think a professor, high priest and a PORING would have? Jellopy canons?" Magnus sarcastically said to the guard.

"Right. Yes of course, you may go through."

He drove through the gates. Magnus noticed something shiny in Decipher's pocket. He reached out for it and grabbed it.

"A pistol? You carry around firearms? What kind of professor are you!" Magnus asked as he examined the gun.

"First of all, it's PISTOL not PISTOLS. Second, looked at the bottom, you'll notice a cross and the initials "BR" which stand for….."

"Bloody Rain, right, fine, of course, whatever."

The car stopped once more. They were here. Numerous people could be seen going inside the Prontera castle for the concert, and they could see the Kafra personnel was having a hard time allowing the people through as they were pushing each other.

They went down the car and into the ocean of people.

"Excuse me…excuse me…..coming through."

It didn't work. They were pushed back outside immediately. Decipher hit the ground hard with his butt.

"BLOODY RAIN MEMBER COMING THROUGH!" Magnus said as he raised his ID. The people stopped pushing and made way for him. Decipher did as well. People were afraid of the Bloody Rain as they might release their spirits when they weren't ready yet or something.

"The poring's with me! Coming through, excuse me."

They finally got in. A bit late though. Gravity was already singing their first song, entitled "Whisper".

(A/N: sorry, it's in Filipino. I didn't have any internet connection when I wrote this, so I couldn't find any lyrics for Lala….anyway, all you Filipinos out there, I guess you'll understand it. Diba?)

_BULONG_

_By Kitchie Nadal_

_Ikaw ba'y nalulungkot?_

_Nababalut pa ng poot,_

_maraming hinanakit sa mundo._

_Di alam anong gagawin kundi ubusin ang oras sa gin._

_Akala mo'y iya'y may mararating._

_Hoy kaibigan ko!_

_Pakinggan mo ang mga bulong sa 'yo._

_Ito'y di galing sa mundo._

_Patungo sa pangakong paraiso._

_Nasaan ang talino mo?_

_Diskarte kamo ng kano!_

_Apakan ang lahat kahit pa paa mo!_

_Minsan ang kagitingan ay wala sa bigat ng pinapasan._

_Sa pagsuko't pagharap ng kabiguan._

_Hoy kaibigan ko!_

_Pakinggan mo ang mga bulong sa 'yo._

_Ito'y di galing sa mundo._

_Patungo sa pangakong paraiso._

_Tumatakbo ang oras._

_Gumising ka't bumangun na._

_Pagka't hindi na ikaw ang biktima._

_Hoy kaibigan ko!_

_Pakinggan mo ang mga bulong sa 'yo._

_Ito'y di galing sa mundo._

_Patungo sa pangakong paraiso._

_Hoy kaibigan ko!_

_Pakinggan mo ang mga bulong sa 'yo._

_Ito'y di galing sa mundo._

_Patungo sa pangakong paraiso._

Decipher's attention was drawn to a woman standing on the balcony. Princess Anna. He went outside to the balcony. The princess did the same.

"Hey, thanks for the tickets!" He told her.

"It's no problem."

He sat down the railings. The princess did the same.

"Gravity's such a great band isn't it?" Anna asked

"Yeah…."

Their rocking was now so loud that they could hear it from outside. They were now singing "Lala"(by Ashlee Simpson)

His hand crawled over to Anna's. He touched it. Anna didn't mind. She blushed. They were now holding each other's hand now, staring at each other's eyes. He reached over to give her a kiss, but a part of the railing broke and fell down. It just happened to be the one the princess was on.

Decipher held on to her hands. His feet the only ones holding to the railings.

"Don't worry princess! Trust me! We'll get through this!"

He could now see tears escaping her eyes.

His foot slipped another inch nearer to the edge.

"Anna, I've known you for a long time and I just wanted to tell you this:" It slipped another inch forward.

"I like you not because you're a princess, but because you're yourself. I…I….lo…"

His foot let go. Magnus conveniently opened the door and went outside. When he saw Decipher and the princess had fallen, he panicked. He ran down the stairs, outside to where he knew they would fall.

"I hope I'm not too late…." He said as he cast a spell on himself. He felt his legs move faster than before, making him run faster than ever.

He reached the place where he knew they would fall. He looked up and saw the balcony. He looked around. There was no sign of them. He walked forward one step.

"Oh my God! They're dead!"

_He took another step_

"What will I do?"

…_and the third step._

"What about Vermillion? He has no more master?"

_Fourth._

"What will I tell Constantine?"

_Fifth._

He heard a splash of water, cooling his feet down as the water entered his shoe.

"A puddle? They're alive! Good old Decipher!"

He looked around the puddle, going nearer and nearer to the center. It was getting deeper and deeper. Near the center, it was too deep for Magnus to go any closer, so he stopped, and lost hope that Decipher was alive.

He saw bubbles. Decipher's head along with the princess' popped out of the center.

"Decipher! Don't scare me like that! Here, let me give you a hand."

He swam towards the bank, laying down the princess on the earth.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." Anna told Decipher.

"We should dry up somewhere tropical. Magnus, get Vermillion, we have to go to Izlude."

10 minutes later, Magnus came back with Vermillion. The two were now half-dry. The four of them hopped in Decipher's car, with Anna in the front, beside Decipher. He drove south, towards Izlude, and before they knew it, they were there. They all went down, and settled by the bay.

"The sea-breeze will dry us up."

Decipher lay down. He was really tired after he saved Anna. The instant his head touched the ground, he fell asleep. Minutes later he woke up. The others were all inside the swordsman guild. He now knew why. It was burning hot. He checked his watch.

"1:30pm. Great!"

He went over to them, the princess was now in a very good mood.

"Hey, wanna go catch lunch? My treat!" Decipher offered, intentionally only for the princess, but it seems Vermillion was the one who answered.

"Let's go!" Vermillion said, leading the way to a restaurant called "Marina".

They took a table for four and sat down. Their table was near the window, and they could see the calm ocean. Each of them ordered at least one dish, with Vermillion ordering the most. The kafra was obviously having a hard time writing down all of Vermillion's orders.

"Yes. That will be all thank you." Decipher cut short Vermillion's blabbering.

None of them said a word until the food arrived, even Vermillion. But when it did, Decipher tried to start up another conversation with Anna.

"I love the sea. It soothes me."

"I like it too. It's a plain palette of blue. With a touch of white, and the sun's reflection making it bright."

"Wow. You make poems?"

"Yup."

"You wanna hear mine?" Decipher said as he drew out a piece of paper from his bag.

Azure Bliss

Written by me

Here I am, on an endless green,  
beneath an azure sky.  
But I'd rather stay with you it seems,  
and feast on your lovely eyes.

Now I am resting beneath a large, oak tree,  
feeling the cool, gentle breeze,  
but I'd rather that you give me your sweet embrace,  
as I kiss your perfect face.

I would enter the depths of a blazing volcano,  
defy the will of a raging tornado,  
just to see your azure eyes,  
...that will make the pain worth the while.

As the winds blow across the plains,  
we are bound by one single chain.  
No harm will befall you,  
I will protect you even at the cost of my life.  
My love for you will stand tall,  
it's foundation will never fall.

Here, take this orb.  
It's called the Azure Bliss.  
Everytime you look at it, remember me,  
I will always be under the same oak tree.

"Wow! Decipher! That was great!" Anna went near Decipher to give him a kiss. Decipher blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry. It just escaped me."

"No, it's okay."

Both of them were now blushing. Vermillion couldn't help but laugh, but because Decipher was his best friend, he tried to hold it in. I never said he did though…..

Vermillion burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that the whole restaurant was now looking at him. Magnus tried to pacify him, but it was no use. Vermillion's laugh was just so loud and unpacifiable.

Anna received a message on her cellphone. She read it.

"Oh, Decipher I have to go. Mother is calling."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No…no….it's okay. I can handle myself."

She drew out a card from her pocket and waved it around. A portal opened on the ground and she went in. The portal disappeared.

"She could've just warped us here, but I still wasted gas?" Decipher said, a vein protruding from his head as usual.

"I could've warped us to Prontera too you know."

Decipher folded his sleeves and walked towards Magnus menacingly.

"…if I had blue gemstones!"

He tossed him a blue gem.

"Bring us back to the concert. I didn't pay 5, 000z just for nothing!"

"You didn't pay anything. Anna_ gave_ it to you!"

"Whatever."

They all stepped inside the portal. The scenery changed. They could now hear the screams of a thousand fans. But wait, there was no song.

"Where's the music?" Decipher asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes Gravity's concert." The announcer announced.

"WHAAAAAT?"

Vermillion burst out in laughter once more.

"You could've listened to their wonderful music, but instead you just wasted gas on someone who didn't need it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Decipher punched Vermillion.

"Oooooooouuuuuchhhh!" His cries could be heard throughout the castle.

"Wait a minute. Do you have anymore gems?" Decipher asked.

"No." Magnus replied.

"You mean…..we'll have to WALK to Izlude?"

"It would seem."

"I have a maaaaaap!" Vermillion said as he drew it out from his backpack.

**-Somewhere in Prontera, 8:00 pm-**

"I can't believe you were reading the map upside down!" Decipher said as he slithered down the streets of Prontera.

They heard a sound. Footsteps.

"Who's there?" Magnus shouted.

"Stalkers?" Decipher added. He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire encircled him.

Another snap. The earth began to rumble and spikes emerged from the ground.

"No stalkers. Then what was it?" Vermillion asked. He was now very, very scared that he dropped the lantern.

Decipher saw a wing of an angel to his left. It disappeared quickly. He felt a sliver of magic pass him. He looked behind him. A demon's wing.

"Magnus. There's a fallen angel in our midst."

Magnus drew out talismans and began chanting. The shadow of the fallen was in front of them. The face not visible due to lack of light.

He finished chanting, and light engulfed the place. Which was what was suppose to happen. With a wave of the fallen's hand, the light did not emerge, and the talisman ripped in half.

Decipher conjured a fireball and hurled it at him. The fallen disappeared. The two exorcists could no longer sense him. The wall where the fireball collided bore an inscription.

The exorcists movedtheir finger across the engraving, as Vermillion just shuddered in fear.

"The end….."

"…is near."

_...to be continued_


	5. Shimizu Kaito

**Author's Note: Haven't written in weeks, our PC broke down. I wrote this entirely on the internet café……goodbye P60!**

**-Chapter 5-**

_April 4, 2157_

"Get the candles!" Decipher said as he snapped his finger. The possessed woman was now on the floor.

He closed the blinds. The whole room was dark. Not a sliver of light could enter.

Magnus came back with the candles. He took out something like black chalk, and drew a formation where the possessed woman was lying down on. Decipher cut the candles so that only 1/16 of the candles were left. He melted the bottom so that it would stick to the ground.

"Let's get this over with." Decipher said as he walked towards the woman.

He touched her forehead and began chanting. The woman was now very steady, not a single movement. A gust of wind from outside blew the blinds just enough for a sliver of light to enter. It burnt the head of the woman, making Decipher let go for a split second. That was all the demon needed.

Using the woman's body, it tried to stand up, and tried to strangle Decipher. He could see behind him Magnus was about to cast.

"Not yet! The time is not right!" He yelled. Magnus stopped chanting.

Decipher put his hand on the woman's forehead once more. Now it was moving about everywhere, trying very hard to escape and kill the exorcist before her. She was moving so much that the shackles broke, and Decipher let go. Pieces of stone flew from various places and began revolving around her. The slabs were engraved with names of different demons, as Decipher deciphered.

"Damn!" Decipher shouted.

"Deccipher! We have to catch it!"

The two ran after it as it rampaged across Geffen, each building it passed was demolished.

Magnus started chanting, as well as Decipher. He threw one huge fireball, about the size of his own house at it. Magnus showered it with holy light.

The demon stopped moving. It turned to face them. One of the slabs' engraving lit up, and was destroyed.

They heard a cry from somewhere in town. Decipher and Magnus took one last look at the demon and began running towards that area. There they saw a little super novice had just been killed, and a humanoid demon with six wings was seen devouring her.

It turned its head towards the two and began charging at them, its wings flapping in individual directions.

Decipher dodged it in the nick of time. Magnus was a little bit less fortunate. He got hit smack in the chest, the demon still flying with Magnus in front of it. Decipher started chanting. He pointed at the demon, and he could see that it flinched. His skin was now burning, but he still kept on charging at Magnus. He then snapped his fingers and amulets emerged from thin air and attached itself unto the demon. Its body burnt in places the amulets were attached, and it finally gave up and fell down. Its body disintegrated into thin air. Magnus wasn't feeling very well.

"Magnus!" Decipher ran towards him.

"MAGNUS!"

"It's alright. I'm fine." He drew out a gem and lay it on the ground. A very good feeling went through them, Magnus' wounds being healed as well.

They looked up at Geffen tower. The possessed woman with slabs revolving around her was now standing at the tip of the tower. Another slab's engraving lit up, and was yet again destroyed.

The sky darkened. They saw lightning. Not just ordinary lightning, red bolts came down from the heavens. Then they saw a serpent-like creature in the clouds as if it were swimming in it. It then dove down towards them, and if Magnus hadn't pushed Decipher out of the way, he would be dead by now.

"Just repaying the favor." Magnus said.

The dragon circled them. Then its skin burnt. It didn't seem like it minded. Its skin was now a blazing inferno. Fire.

The two were sweating like anything. Decipher drew out a yellow gem and threw it at the dragon. Blue mist emerged from that same spot, and steam could be seen everywhere. The dragon's skin was being extinguished, which agitated it even more. It charged at them again. The two dodged it. Decipher throwing yet another gem and extinguishing part of his skin once more.

"I am no use against these blazing demons. All I can do is support you." Magnus said as they dodged it once more.

"Sure. No prob."

Decipher threw into the air two yellow gems and caught them in his hand. They glowed vigorously.

"Let's see what I can cook up!" At this point he started chanting. The dragon charged at him. He knew if he moved, he would move slower than usual, putting his efforts in vain. He decided to trust Magnus.

Just before the dragon slammed him, he was protected by many green crosses. He looked at Magnus. His hands were outstretched, pointing at him.

Decipher was finished casting. The red bolts stopped raining down on them. The sky darkened even more. Not even the previous streaks of red were visible. Then a huge lightning bolt, accompanied with really hot air, hit the dragon's head, crushing it. Then the air began to cool. Snow descended from the heavens, freezing the dead demon. All that was left of it was its skeleton and its crushed skull.

Everything went back to normal. Blue skies, green fields. Magnus heard two rocks hitting each other. He now knew what it was. The woman was about to summon once more. This time, all the remaining slabs were destroyed, obviously, the woman, or the demon, was filled with rage. It was now laughing, as they were now fated to die.

Five minutes have passed and still, nothing had happened. The demon, really mad at this point, looked at the ground. There were glowing lines of blue intersecting each other.

Magnus saw it as well and looked at Decipher. His right fist dropping a blue gem, while his left dropped a yellow one.

"It's all over now." Decipher pointed at it and began chanting. Magnus accompanied him after a few repetitions.

The demon was then engulfed in blue flames, its very essence being burnt. The woman's pupils were visible again. The demon was exorcised. Although there was still one problem. Without the demon, the woman could not stand on the tip of the tower and fell down from it. Decipher threw yet another gem on the ground, and blue mists emerged from it, and with a snap of a finger, it condensed and formed a cool pool. The woman fell down there. Hopefully it was deep enough to break her fall. She emerged from the pool, her hair covering her eyes. She wiped her face, and pulled her hair to the side to be able to see what had happened.

She saw Decipher's hand reaching out for her. She took it and he pulled her out of the pool. He dropped a gem, and picked it up, forgetting all about the woman.

"How could you do that?" Magnus shouted as HE helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry." A large sweat drop trickled down his face.

"That's okay. I better go home now."

"Who's your new girlfriend Decipher?" A voice from above said.

"Who's there?" Magnus shouted.

"SHUN!" Decipher shouted. He took out another cigarette and started to smoke once more. With a mere movement of his hands, a ball of fire revolved around him, revealing the so-called "Shun".

"Erm….?" Magnus said.

"Shun Akimoto. My worst enemy."

"That's right, Deciphress!" Shun said as he controlled lightning from one of the posts and put it all into one lightning ball and threw it at Decipher.

He just drew out his rod, and a blue sparkle emerged from it, absorbing the lightning.

"Who's the weakling, eh?"

"You're nothing but a mere shadow to me!" Shun started casting.

"Loooord of Vermi……" He was interrupted. Decipher snapped his fingers, and the energy that Shun felt disappeared. The casting was canceled.

"You professors think you're so great don't you?" He conjured several walls of ice from the ground, which trapped the two.

"Now what'll you do?" Shun said, as he started laughing an evil laugh.

"Look who's laughing!" Decipher shouted as he dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"What?"

Red mists began to engulf the sealed area. The mist either corroded the ice wall or melted it.

"You………Lord of Vermillion!" Shun shouted. The sky darkened.

"Decipher! He finished casting! Now what?" Magnus said. He was very worried.

A large bolt fell from the sky.

"Hmph! Watch this."

Just before the bolt hit them, Decipher put his hand in the air, so that the bolt would hit it. It did, but instead of damaging him, it just split into different directions downward, towards the ground.

Shun looked at the ground. Decipher protected themselves with a magical barrier, Magnetic Earth.

"I'm one step ahead of you! You should've known I would do that! I did it just a while ago to that demon!" Decipher said arrogantly.

Shun put on a surprised look.

"You've been fucked! You bastard!"

Decipher pointed at him. Fog engulfed the whole city. Then spider webs emerged out of nowhere, trapping Shun in it, with the fog obstructing everyone's view.

"I still have my final resort!" He snapped his fingers. Dark figures could be seen, but not in detail because of the fog.

One of them charged at the duo, they dodged it.

"Assassins?"

Decipher let his guard down long enough for the assassins to purge his defenses. The assassins pinned him down, thus making the fog disappear. The whole city was in clear view now.

Some of them released Shun from the web.

"So…..who gets the last laugh now?" Shun said as he kicked Decipher's face.

"I do!" A voice said. The moment it did. The assassins dropped to the ground one by one. Dead.

"Do I need introductions?" They saw a figure, it charged at Shun, he got wounded, but if he didn't dodge it at all he would've died. His cowardly instincts told him he should teleport away, which is exactly what he did.

Decipher stood up, as well as Magnus, both of them wiping the dirt from their clothes. Magnus healed both of them.

"Hope you're alright!" The person said. They could now see he had long, azure hair and vermillion eyes. He wore a simple outfit. Black pants, and a blue, sleeveless shirt. At his back was a double edged spear, on one end held the crucifix, and the other held a blade. The whole thing was colored with warm colors.

"Yes. By the way, what IS your name?" They asked.

"Shimizu Kaito. You can just call me Kai."

"Kai, you wanna join us?" Magnus offered.

"If it's okay with you. I have nowhere to stay anyway." Kai answered.

"Follow me to my humble abode." Decipher said.

He led them towards his house. He knocked on the door, and as usual…..

"Vermillion! Vermillion! Open this damn door!" Decipher shouted. No answer.

"VERMILLION!"

"I might seem ungrateful, but don't you have the keys?" Kai asked.

A large sweat drop trickled down Decipher's head.

"I left them at home. Vermillion was here, but obviously, he can't be trusted."

The door opened. Inside, they saw a panting Vermillion, sweating heavily.

"Welcome…to my humble abode. You'll be staying with Magnus in the erm….guest's room, although I guess it's now your room. Both of you."

Sweat drops trickled down the two's faces.

"Okay, so I guess we should have dinner now." Decipher suggested.

"I'll cook." He said.

Minutes have passed since he started cooking. It was now 7:30 pm.

"Where's the lasagna?" Vermillion said as he hopped towards the kitchen.

"THERE…IS…..**_NO_**…..LASAGNA" Decipher slowly said.

"Did I hear you right?" Vermillion replied.

"Yes. I said NO LASAGNA."

"How could you do this to your own pet? You're going to make me starve!"

"I don't care! As if I don't have enough jellopies in the bathroom!"

"You can't even repay me for cleaning up all your cigarettes after you just leave them on the ground!"

"Did I ASK you to do that?"

"Are they always this noisy?" Kai asked.

"I'm afraid so. But that's a good sign. It just means that they're really good friends." Magnus replied.

"But they always fight."

"That makes them feel sorry for each other the next day, usually they would spend the morning in the balcony, playing with each other."

Kai replied with a smile.

**-Later that night-**

_I can see a body before me. A dead body. With its heart ripped out. Blood was everywhere. I felt something in my hands. Something…..beating. I looked at it. It was the heart. I dropped it immediately and ran away._

"_Shimizu…Kaito….you cannot run away from your destiny." A voice said to me._

_I ran and ran, though I didn't know where I was going. I reached a part of the town where there were many people. I didn't mind. I just kept running. And as I ran, the people I passed died instantly._

_I reached a canyon, though I wasn't looking, so I fell down. Before I hit the ground, I grew wings. I flew upward, where a bright light from the heavens guided me. It grew brighter. I flew faster. I then saw a crucifix being formed by the light, then…._

"_Kaito!" The whispering voice said. _

_My wings burnt and were destroyed, and I fell down. I was about to die. There was nothing I could do. Now, a voice kept saying my name over and over again. I saw a man. A dark figure. He was reaching out for me._

"_I can help you….if you help me." It grew wings, as I continued to fall down._

_Then I saw Decipher. He just killed another man with wings. He looked at me and just smiled._

_I could now here many voices, saying different things I could not understand. And just before I hit the ground…._

"_Kaito!"_

Kai woke up. He looked around, and scratched his head. He looked at Magnus. He was asleep.

"It was just a dream……" He said as he went back to sleep.

A figure with glowing, vermillion eyes walked by Kai outside the window. It glared at him one last time, then literally flew off.


End file.
